clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Deep Impact
Hey, guys! Recently I watched a movie called ''Impact''. It's about a brown dwarf crashing into the Moon and sending it on a collision course with Earth. That gave me an idea. Why not make a parody of the disaster film genre, specifically the movies involving asteroids, comets, or other celestial bodies crashing into the Earth? In my early days of making up CP fan fiction, I had an idea very similar to this one right now. It involved Herbert the Polar Bear constructing a large tractor beam to pull in Comet Halley so that it would crash into Club Penguin. It's been months since that, and now we have an entire continent at our disposal. So many characters! So many places! So many in-jokes! Just think of all the possible plots involving a villain trying to blow up Antarctica with an asteroid/comet/celestial body! And just look at how many NEOs (Near-Earth Objects) we have to toy around with! Take, for example, 99942 Apophis, an asteroid that is slated to possibly impact Earth in 2029 or 2036. I would LOVE to see what cool, futuristic technologies Antarctica could come up with. To prevent the excuse of deleting the threatening object, we could say that Lichenblossom is on a Deletion Missile shortage. Perhaps tractor beams could be utilized. Maybe PASA could send huge weighted spacecraft to slam into the body, altering its trajectory. Or, the penguins could attach a solar sail to the object. Here comes another great story! Let the ideas flow! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- Or, Daniel Specter can phase the entire Earth, which lets the comet go through. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 03:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, that's too easy of an asteroid mitigation strategy (that's what they're called). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:53, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, Explorer. I'd like it to be set in the future, if that's okay.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 08:32, September 8, 2009 (UTC) : Maybe the near future, but I'm not sure about having it in the FAR future. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:11, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I have found a number of excellent impact simulators that can simulate the damage caused by a specific tpye of impact. You set the parameters for the projectile speed, density, and size, along with the target type, and the simulator will calculate the kind of damage done, what kind of crater is left behind, and (for some simulators) what you should do/what kind of phenomena will happen at locations within a x-mile radius (x is chosen by the user). Very useful for this story, I would say. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 01:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- *According to Explorer, the asteroid has been chosen! We're using 216 Kleopatra, a giant, solid metal, dog-bone shaped asteroid with two moons. In reality, it could never hit the earth, but that's all about to change. 216 Kleopatra orbits in the traditional Asteroid Belt (between Mars and Jupiter). :Also, Happyface, poor Daniel can barely phase an item the size of a dumpster. How could he phase a planet so massive they had to MAKE UP A NUMBER for it? Everheard of a sextillion ton? It's not a real number, but they use it for the earth's weight. ::Also, in the real world, the planet already has one anti-asteroid method. In reality, they would launch a Hydrogen Bomb that would detonate a few miles away from the asteroid (so they wouldn't shatter it). The shock waves of the nuke would result in reversing the asteroid and sending it away. That method is already available, and if the time ever came, could be used with the current technology we have. :::Before Triskelle trapped Whoot and the entire Khanzem army in the Khanzem bunker with his three day singing spree, Whoot had a plan for a collosal pizza bomb (think atomic bomb but with pizza toppings), an item he called a "secret weapon" that could have won him the war. ::::Whoot on the Bomb: "We had this big wired box. You throw the box from an airplane... it drops, KABLOOKA! A HUGE EXPLOSION OF PIZZA TOPPINGS! It rises miles into the sky! Then ya got PIZZA on yer Noob-Face! PIZZA, pizza all over ya heads... why, if you would have gotten laryngitis and we had survived ya three days of musical atrocities, you would have smelled like pasta for weeks! It was on the blueprint, I named it tha "SUPER AWESOME ATOMIC PIZZA PIE BOMB OF COMPLETE AND TOTAL NOOB-FACE PASTAFICATION"! ...or SAAPPBCTNFP, for short." :::::Could you use that? :--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 15:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) You see TS, there was an actual episode where an asteroid was about to crash into the earth. Danny Phanton couldn't do it by himself, though, he had to get the ghosts to help him. Good episode, that.--N⊘tAnEditor 17:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ---- After doing much research on Kleopatra's orbit, I would like to confirm TS's statement -- yes, we will be using 216 Kleopatra (or, as I like to call it, TEH BONE) as our projectile for the Deep Impact story. I finally got the impact simulator to work, and this is generally what the simulator has constantly told me when I tried to simulate Kleopatra's impact into the Sub-Antarctic, a few thousand miles away from CP: I have inputted the parameters for 216 Kleopatra with as much accuracy as possible, and the simulator always produces the same results: Post-impact, CP won't exist at all. Go try it out for yourself. Go to http://www.lpl.arizona.edu/impacteffects/ and enter the following parameters: * Distance from Impact: 1,000 km * Projectile Diameter: 217 km (that's the size of New Jersey!) * Projectile Density: Select "8000 kg/m3 for iron" from the drop-down box. * Impact Velocity: 22 km/s. (I just like that speed.) * Impact Angle: (choose your own angle from 30 to 50 degrees) * Target Type: Water, of depth 10,000 m Click the "Calculate Effects" button, and the simulator takes you to a page describing the different phenomena created by the impact and their effects on places 1,000 kilometers away from the impact (the places taken into account are determined by the distance from impact parameter). If you fill in everything above as directed, the report clearly shows that Club Penguin will be blown into smithereens. When you're done, feel free to mess around with the parameters and create your own impacts. Remember, though, the simulator isn't fully accurate. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Here it is! The actual, full page describing all the things that would happen to CP if 216 Kleopatra impacted a thousand kilometers (or one megameter) away from the island's shoreline. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:03, September 11, 2009 (UTC) After much research using Google Earth and the impact simulator, I have come to a terrifying (sort of) conclusion. IF 216 KLEOPATRA WERE TO IMPACT THE WEDDELL SEA, THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE WOULD NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN. Within three minutes of the initial impact, thermal radiation released by the resulting fireball would melt or vaporize a portion or all of the perpetual ice that covers Antarctica. The oceans would boil, and even the Amazon Rainforest, approx. 7,200 km away from ground zero, would burst into flame and burn to the ground. The air blast from the impact would blast Ternville right out of the sky within seconds, and flatten trees and level buildings all across the Southern Hemisphere. Seismic waves would travel from Antarctica, across the Equator, and into the Northern Hemisphere, damaging cities and wrecking havoc. The ejecta from the impact would reach as far as the Equator, burying most of Patagonia and the remains of Antarctica. Tsunamis may also be triggered by the seismic waves, devastating the shorelines of South America, Africa, and Australia. Europe and the USA would be shaken by earthquakes, and even the North Pole would be affected. In short, the United States of Antarctica, Freezeland, the UTR, and any other countries existing at the time of impact would be wiped out of history. And all because of a giant metal bone the size of New Jersey. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 20:56, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I see. But no matter what, do not choose any astroid from the Alpha family to hit Antarctica. ----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:01, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, sounds like a good idea to me. --Screwball86 12:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) How about a One-Eyed-One-Horned-Flying-Purple-Penguin-Eater to make things worse for the poor penguins on that very scary day! XD! I love that song! --E-114 is talking here! 23:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- Lasthcompany here! How about a large celestial body named as 816CC AKA Big Cupcake, as large as club penguin and shaped as a cupcake when on impact, hits the middle of Dorkugal and a virus called "Cake mix" that came out of a box of ready made cake mix that came from the asteroid, turns half of all Dorkuguese into Nerd Zombies. They eventually get to Club penguin and by the power of The Gravity Gun and the H E P suit, an unknown scientist who calls himself, "Epic", eliminated one third of all the Horde by himself, like washing liquid on an oily plate. 28 Days later, he didn't survive. The other third are thrown into quarantine and with added help, some survivors made a cure of the disease from both zombie and living penguins. they were too late to give the vaccine in time. They all died, like the others. What happened to the other third, you say? Well... The Ninjas and the PSA have joined forces in that day and bought guns and explosives from BB's BB Gun and Pellet weapon store and Ninja items from McNinja's quality Japanese Antiques which were both overrun by more zombies. and... BLAM BLAM BLAM! THWINK SWISH SLASH! The zombies have either eaten Lead , Got rocked in the face, saw black stars on other zombies' faces or had a taste of a Steel baguette. After the battle, not many penguins survived. In an underground bomb shelter, 100 penguins, including famous ones like G, Kwiksilver, Norton Fleemate (the guy who invented the H E P Suit), Rockhopper, Plus more others that have survived. They kept 100 of the 100 most needed things that they needed to survive. They began to recreate and repopulate the desolate land of Antarctica and created the world's first Tractor Beam Gun many years later. Although, it is not the tractor beam that you might expect... *"Hint" (It's not the science type, it's the agriclutural type) Sorry, Last, but we already decided to have 216 Kleopatra impact. Further story ideas: * 216 Kleopatra is deflected into the moon at the end, knocking it into a slightly elliptical orbit. * Perhaps something hits the moon instead and knocks it into an unstable orbit, threatening to destroy Earth? That could be another plotline, since it's becoming popular to make the moon a danger to Earth in impact stories. * NASA and PASA secretly team up? We should get started on this soon. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:53, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Do you know that you're also paroding a film called Deep Impact? It's on television here in Australia now.--Chub 777 was here!( Talk to MAH) 10:34, November 7, 2009 (UTC)